My Angels and My Boys
by sideburnsandbowlegs
Summary: After dropping by at the bar that only serves supernatural purposes, Dean, Sam and Cas decide to forget about their exhausting lives for a split second. Things take an intense turn after that. WINCESTIEL Explicit. Threesome. Sort of PWP. Dean Sam Castiel


**MY ANGELS AND MY BOYS**

There is a bar called My Angels, in a dusty avenue which most people would be scared to go into.

Between garbage, piss and puke, the bar's door looks even more suspicious, and the neon lights of the bar flickers every now and then, shedding occasional white light to the ugly face of the avenue. This bar is off limits for almost all humans. Nobody has ever heard about it. It's a place where angels hang out, when they take a break from the civil war up in heaven, to take in some kind of influencer on their meat suits to numb the pain of killing their brothers. And besides a few not so lucky hunters who encountered angels like the Winchesters, nobody knows about this withered old place.

Inside, a few old couches, booths and chairs scattered all over the hardwood floors, and a crooked bar, with even more crooked stools lined up in front of it. Behind the bar is an old man, a former hunter who got tired of chasing monsters, constantly complaining about his back, like a regular old man would do. He picks the music, since no angel has interest in it, and he likes slow rock songs, the fathers of rock, the kind of music that Dean would like.

This night is no different than others and a song is playing, the volume is so low, that you have to pay attention to listen. But nobody bothers to listen. A perpetuating wave of desperation and exhaustion is in the air. Right after another bloody battle day in heaven, Castiel drops down to the bar. With a familiar half smile - which he rarely has on his emontionless face-, he greets the bartender. "Hi, Jack." He nods back, and without further conversation, he pours a glass of scotch, Castiel's regular order. He drops his body to a stool, near to the end of the bar, so frustrated and feeling so guilty. These feelings reflect on his face with glass cold eyes, and tense lips, straight as if they were drawn with a pencil. Elbows on the bar, he sits there with his hands on his head.

At that moment, Winchester boys come in, looking for their precious angel, both curious and anxious. Castiel turns to the noise coming from the other end of the bar and sees Sam and Dean. Their cheeks are all pinkish from the cold outside, and probably because of what they are about to ask him. But words are unnecessary. Dean walks closer while Sam stays by the door. Dean reaches for Castiel's glass and drinks what's left, pays for the drink before Castiel could reach for his wallet. It's not really his wallet, but it pays for the drinks so Castiel prefers keeping it. You don't know when you might need a drink, he thinks. Dean and Cas hug for a brief moment and Cas moves forward to hug Sam too. Cas nods once again to Jack and the three broken souls get out of the bar into the cold of the avenue.

Cas smiles when he sees the Impala, "Always keeps me warm." he says. Sam cracks up to the softy comment on the macho car of manly Dean. But Dean smiles. He thinks of the good memories with Sam and Cas in that car. "Good old friend." says Dean when he starts the engine. Their destination is predetermined. They ride through the cold to the motel where the Winchesters stay.

After parking the Impala to a safe spot, close to the room's window with a clear view. Dean decides to get out of the car. "Finally…" says Sam, hopping out of the car. But then, the moment of silence arrives. It lasts till Sam unlocks the door and walks in. They shut both the door and the curtains except that one with the view of the car. Castiel, with a tired voice: "No more supernatural business tonight," drops to a whisper: "please…" Dean takes a huge step forward and grasps Cas's lips with his own, and Sam reaches for the shoulders, rubbing them and then taking the coat off of them. Sam turns him around and starts kissing him; his lips, his neck, his ears.

Meanwhile; Dean takes his clothes off, then Cas's clothes off as well. Dean gets down on Cas, and Sam takes his clothes off, almost rips them off like an overwhelmingly excited kid. He rubs Cas's chest from the back, moving his way down to where Dean is attending to. He takes it off of Dean's mouth and moves his hands back and forth while Dean holds Cas's hand and guides it to his own hard boner. All three hard, Sam pushes Cas to the bed, with "Tonight we make you forget all about the problems waiting for us." falling out of his lips. Cas gets down on all fours on the bed licking Sam's boner on the front and taking Dean's hard boner in on the back. He moans a little when Dean first enters and sucks Sam harder. But then it turns from moans to happy passionate grunts as Dean gets his boner all the way in, also moaning deeply.

Sam holds Cas's head and pushes his boner further down Cas's throat and grabs his hair while he twirls his tongue around the tip. Dean grabs Cas's ass, and squeezes it till it leaves a red mark and Cas makes that happy moan again. His other hand moves on Cas's back, like he wants to collect all the sweat he breaks taking his boner in. Sam takes his boner out of Cas's mouth and watches the two move back and forth while touching himself with one hand and grabbing Cas's boner with the other. And then they switch places. Sam gets his long hard boner up Cas's ass leaning closer so that he could continue moving his one hand on Cas's boner and the other grabbing Cas's balls tightly while Dean moves a little away so that he could touch himself watching them give pleasure to each other. Then he moves to the front and orders Cas to suck, and suck it good and hard.

Cas has a talented tongue, Dean's boner gets bigger with every lick, and starts moaning and mouth fucking Cas. They flip Cas over, and Dean gets his boner in his mouth again while Sam gets the chance to suck Cas's hardness. He moves both with his hands and with his tongue, giving extreme amounts of heavenly pleasure to Cas. Meanwhile Dean is still mouth fucking Cas. He asks for a switch again. Gets to the other end of the bed, lifts Cas's butt higher and going in, harder and more passionate this time. Sam on the other side, makes Cas suck his balls, and lick below his boner. And then he finally starts mouth fucking Cas. Dean speeds up, hitting Cas harder and harder while Cas's moans get louder and more frequent. Sam starts speeding up too.

Dean now goes in and out so fast and pumping Cas's boner so hard that they both start to shake. With Cas's talented tongue, it's not long before Sam joins them, and as Dean reaches maximum speed, he cums inside Cas and pushes it further and further to enjoy it to the last moment pumping Cas harder and faster. Cas cums on his stomach just a second later and breaks out into a one big moan and one big more lick. That does the trick for Sam and he pumps himself and cums all over Cas's face. Dean licks Cas one last time, gives one more big push of pure pleasure and gets out, falling next to him. Sam pumps himself to the last drop and stuffs it back into Cas's mouth, waiting for a little more. This is what Cas gives him, pumping his last drops with his one hand and pumping Dean lied down next to him with his other hand.

All three continue to shiver for another minute and then they fall asleep naked grinding against each other under the blankets with no knowledge of the cold breeze outside.


End file.
